Living with the Devil
by MrsCenaOrton
Summary: This is a sequel to Dancing with the Devil. There is going to be a lot of sexual content so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

"I cannot believe we are officially living together!" I grinned as we unpacked boxes in our new house.

"I am happy that you are officially mine."

"I was always yours Dean."

"But now you cannot ever leave me." I could hear the darkness creep into his voice, but I chose to ignore it.

"I don't plan on it."

"That's a very smart choice Sarah."

My skin crawled at what he was saying.

"Dean you are starting to creep me out."

"Good you need to know that if you were ever to leave me, there would be severe consequences."

"You know I am yours and you know I am not leaving you so just drop it." I yelled as I walked towards the kitchen, but was grabbed roughly by the arm.

"Let go of me Dean!" I hissed as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Don't you dare walk away from me when I am talking to you." The venom dripped from his voice.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to stop it right now. I am your wife and you need to respect me."

"Don't tell me what to do you bitch."

His hand raised to hit me, but before it could connect I woke up.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked worried as he flipped on the light.

"Nothing."

"Clearly it is not nothing you are crying." He gently wiped the tears away.

"Just a bad dream."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't want to."

"Tell me." He insisted again.

"I had a bad dream."

"First night in a new house will do that to ya." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I guess this whole moving in together thing just has me really out of sorts."

"Things will get easier I promise."

"I sure hope so."

"Go back to sleep Mrs. Ambrose."

With that I laid back down in bed, trying my hardest to fall asleep but I just couldn't. That dream felt so real and I could not seem to shake it.

_Maybe that is what my future entails. _I thought as I played with my wedding ring.

The next morning I woke up early to start unpacking more boxed. Dean joined me shortly after.

"Dean you can't put those there!" I cried as I grabbed the box from him.

"Why not?"

"Because I am putting my books there."

"No, I said I was going to but my video games there."

"Video games really? How old are you?"

"At least I am not a ninety year old woman!" He yelled as he pointed towards my knitting things.

"Those were a gift!"

"I don't care! My video games go here."

"The biggest challenge of marriage is compromise." I sighed. "Put your video games there."

"Sarah, I'm sorry this is just hard for me. I have not lived with anyone since I was like 9."

"It is your house just as much as it is mine, so you can put your video games where you like."

"No, no your books would look better there. Besides there is lots of space in the basement."

We both looked at each other.

"What about all of your… you know…stuff?"

"I don't know I didn't think about that. Do you even want it?"

"Well I don't know."

"We don't have to."

"I just don't want someone accidentally walking in and finding it. I mean we will have friends and family over quite often."

"We can just get rid of it then."

My heart stopped at the thought of throwing it all away.

"No Dean I want to keep it…all of it."

"We can put a lock on the door and I will be the only one with access to it."

"Sounds fair." I smiled relieved that I did not have to part ways with the pleasures involving the 'dungeon'.

"We haven't used this stuff in months." He said as he dug things out of the box.

"Well we were both so busy planning the wedding, we never even had a second to ourselves."

"We didn't even use it on our honeymoon."

"That's because honeymoons are romantic and special."

"Nothing about me is romantic or special." He growled.

"You are romantic and you are special so get over it!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled as he threw the box across the room before running out the door.

_What the hell was that!_

He had been gone all night and I didn't bother waiting up for him. Instead I made my way upstairs and snuggled into my bed. I was awoken sometime around 2 am by a crashing sound coming from downstairs. I put on my robe and rushed down there.

"Dean?"

"Baby!" His voice was filled with happiness and I knew right then that he was completely wasted.

When I flipped on the light I found him on the floor next to the end table that he had just fallen into and broken.

"I…you…so." I screamed not even knowing what to say.

"What is your…" Before he could finished I was already upstairs locked in my room.

I listened as he sat outside the door yelling things at me.

"Open the door now. Before I break it down." He hissed.

"Go away Dean." I sobbed.

I was shocked when he kicked the door in making it fall off of its hinges.

I stared at him as he walked into the room looking more pissed than I had seen him in years.

I got up and walked towards the door, hoping for an easy escape…no suck luck. He grabbed my arm and threw me backwards so I would land on the bed.

"Dean please don't." I cried.

"Oh now you want to talk."

"Dean I'm serious please this isn't funny."

"I think it is very funny to watch you squirm and beg underneath me."

"Please."

"Quit talking." He growled.

"Dean please you are drunk."

Instead of saying anything in return he simply slapped me across the face.

That is the moment I knew never to disobey him again.


	2. Chapter 2

He held my hands as he fished something out of the drawer. I was shocked to find that he was holding rope in his hands.

"Now I am going to punish you for being such a little bitch tonight."

I was sick to my stomach as he whistled a happy tune while he was tying my arms together above my head.

"We havent done this in a while so it is probably going to hurt…really bad." He laughed as tears fell from my eyes.

When he noticed the tears he bent down and licked them away.

He turned his attention to me not liking that I was still wearing clothes, he ripped them off of me and threw them to the floor along with his own clothes.

When he was finished he looked me in the eyes and I no longer saw Dean Ambrose the man I married, I saw Dean Ambrose the monster who grew up on the streets not caring about a single person but himself. I was so scared of him and what he was going to do I could barely breath.

"Now I am going to fuck you like the little bitch you are… Or should I say my little bitch."

I let out a scream as he slid his cock inside of my not even trying to prepare me for it. He was right it had been months and it hurt like hell.

He laughed as he watched me wince in pain.

"I told you this was going to be so much fun!" His dark eyes grew even darker as he continued to pound into me.

"You are mine. You are never going to leave me. Do you understand that?" He growled.

I shook my head yes. Clearly that is what he wanted to hear as he leaned down a bit my neck as he came inside of me.

He rolled off of me and dug around in his pants pocket and dug out a cigarette and began smoking it. He made sure to blow the smoke right in my face each and every time he exhaled. I was so disgusted by that point that I didn't know if I wanted to spend an hour in the shower scrubbing myself clean or if I wanted to throw up everywhere. Unfortunately I didn't have an option as he fell asleep next to me. I was still tied down to the bed and I could not move. I knew that if I did and I woke him up I would have gotten it ten times worse. So I was stuck there praying that he would be sober in the morning. All I could think about was how that dream I had was telling me what was coming.

I could not bring myself to fall asleep, so I stayed awake staring at the ceiling until I felt him roll over next to me.

"Hey baby." He smiled as he snuggled in closer.

I instantly stiffened when I felt him touch me.

"What's with you?" He asked.

That's when he saw what happened.

"Oh God." He shot out of bed and frantically searched for something. He came back a few minutes later with a knife.

I instantly began sobbing as he came closer to me with it.

"No, no shh don't cry I am going to cut the rope." He assured as he cut it.

As soon as I was loose I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the shower and scrubbed myself clean, making sure to wash off all the blood that had dried. When the water turned cold I had no choice but to get out. I stared at myself in the mirror horrified by what I saw…my face was swollen and bruised.

"Your phone is ringing. I am going to slide it under the door." Dean whispered as he slid it to me.

I quickly pulled myself together before answering it.

_"Abi! I am so happy to hear from you."_

_"You too sweetie. I _can't_ talk long I just wanted to let you know we are coming home!"_

_"Oh my gosh no way really?"_

_"Yes we are leaving right now actually! Will you pick us up at the airport at six tonight?"_

_"Of course I will see you then have a safe flight!"_

_"We will bye!"_

As I hung up the phone I realized I was going to have to leave the bathroom to get dressed. I mustered up all of the courage I had left and opened the door. I saw Dean sitting in a chair staring out the window. I made a quick dash for the closet hoping he would not notice me. But he did and I instantly froze not knowing what to say.

"Abi and Roman are flying in tonight and I am going to pick them up at the airport."

"Are they going to stay here?"

"I don't know, why does it matter? You don't want to beat me with your friends here so they can hear it?" I spat.

"Sarah I am so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Well let me show you, maybe it will help jog your memory." I yelled as I dropped my towel letting him see all of the bruised, bites, cuts and rope burns he left on me.

He walked over to me and fell to his knees and looked up at me as tears formed in his eyes.

"I don't even have words to describe how sorry I am."

"Yeah." I hissed as I pulled my towel up over my body.

"I will do anything to make it up to you."

"There is nothing you can do to make up for this Dean. If I was smart I would go to the lawyer right now and get divorce papers." I turned on my heels and walked into the closet to get dressed.

When I came back out he was no longer there. I didn't know whether to be happy that he was gone, or scared that he was out somewhere probably getting drunk again.

I sat down in front of the mirror and began my long process of covering up all of my marks with makeup.


	3. Chapter 3

"Abi! Roman!" I yelled as I waved them down in the huge crowd of people.

"Sarah!" She yelled as she ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

I winced in pain as she accidentally touched on of the bruises.

"You guys are so bad!" She giggled.

"This was not a pleasurable experience." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked as he joined us.

"I will explain in the car. I don't want everyone listening to our conversation."

"I don't like the sound of this." Roman whispered to Abi as we made our way to the car.

As soon as the doors were shut they were already telling me to explain.

"We got into an argument he went out and got drunk, came home wasted and did this."

"What did he say this morning?" Roman asked.

"He said he was sorry, he was even crying." I sighed.

"Did you forgive him?"

"No I told him if I was smart I should divorce him."

"Are you going to?" She asked shocked.

"I don't want to but if it ever happens again then I am going to. I am not going to let our marriage turn into one of those."

"Well if you want me to kick his ass let me know!" Roman chuckled from the backseat.

"Will do! I laughed as I pulled into the driveway.

"Your house is so cute!" Abi squealed after I finished giving her a tour.

"I kinda like it!" I giggled as we sat down at the table.

"It seems like a house built for a family." Roman smirked.

"Psh can you imagine Dean as a dad?" Abi chucked.

Even after everything that had happened the thought of have kids with Dean made my heart flutter.

As we continued on with our conversation, the front door opened and Dean walked in holding a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Hey Roman, Abi nice to see you two again!" He greeted as he gave both of them a hug.

"Dean." Abi said dryly.

I had to keep myself from giggling at how protective she was of me.

"Sarah I got theses for you." He smiled as he handed me the flowers.

I accepted them and then instantly stood up and tossed them in the trash can, before sitting back down and continuing my conversation with Abi, not even acknowledging Dean.

"Dean why don't you and I go out tonight." Roman suggested.

"I guess." Dean sighed as he stood up.

"Is that okay with you Abi?"

"Or course I need time alone with Sarah."

"Alright I will be back later." He smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Dean?" I asked as I met him at the door.

He spun around on his heels and looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Yes Sarah?"

"If I find out you had so much as a sip of alcohol tonight, I will serve you with divorce papers so fast it will make your fucking head spin." I hissed as I slammed the door in his face.

"Wow that was harsh."

"Well he deserves it."

"Oh you don't have to tell me girl. I completely agree with you!"

"Thank you for your support." I smiled.

"So I have some news…"

"What is it?"

"Roman and I are engaged!"

"Oh my goodness no way! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks!"

"Now spill, I want all the details!"

**_Flashback_**

_"This has been the most amazing few months of my entire life!" I grinned as I stretched out on the bed._

_"I am glad you have enjoyed yourself."_

_"How could I not? It is beautiful here, the food is great, your family is incredibly nice and I have spent it all with you."_

_"I am glad you like my family so much."_

_"Oh yeah why is that?"_

_"Because they are going to be your in-laws."_

_I started at him confused as he got out of bed and reached for something. Instead of getting back on the bed he got down on one knee._

_"Abi I love you with all of my heart will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"_

_"Oh Roman yes! A million times yes!"_

_"I love you more than life itself."_

_"I love you to Ro." I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips._

_He continued to intensify the kiss as he carried me to the bed. He was about to rip my shirt off but instantly stopped when he heard a knock on the door._

_"What?" He growled._

_"Roman Reigns is that anyway to talk to your mother?" She chastised from the other side of the door._

_"No mam I am sorry." He rolled his eyes as he got off of me and walked to the door to let her in._

_"Did you do it?" She asked cautiously._

_"Do what?" He asked panicked. "Oh propose yes, yes I did." He grinned._

_"Oh let me see it!" She squealed as she ran over to me._

_"Isn't it pretty!"_

_"It looks beautiful on you. I helped him pick it out you know." She smiled._

_"You both have great taste." I smiled._

**_End of Flashback_**

"That is so cute! I am so happy for you." I smiled at her.

"Thank you. So you up to being maid of honor?"

"Well duh!" I laughed.

"Stupid question I know! But I had to ask."

"You know I could never say no to you!"

"So hopefully you and Dean will work things out since he is Romans best man."

"Oh we will don't worry about that." I smiled.

"Good because I would hate for my best friend to be upset over a stupid guy!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Goodnight Abi." I smiled as she walked into the guest room.

"Night Sarah. Hey if Dean comes home drunk just come get me okay?"

"Okay." I laughed as I shut the door and made my way back to my bedroom.

After I had gone to sleep I was woken up by a light being turned on.

"Sorry I am just trying to get my things." Dean whispered.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to go sleep on the couch."

"Dean the couch has not come in yet." I pointed out.

"Then I will so sleep on the floor where the couch is."

"No, Dean I am not going to make you sleep on the floor."

"I don't want to push you."

"Well then just stay on your side of the bed and don't touch me."

"Fair enough." He chuckled as he turned off the light.

I was woken up again later on but this time it was by something touching my butt.

"Dean I swear if that's your hand on my ass right now, you are going to lose it." I growled as I turned over to come face to face with a golden retriever puppy.

"Oh my gosh come here little puppy." I grinned as she snuggled against my chest.

I heard Dean chuckling as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Dean she is so cute."

"She is yours."

"Mine? You bought me a puppy?"

"Well actually I rescued her… and her sister." He grinned as he pulled another puppy out from behind him.

"Two puppies!" I squealed in delight.

"Yes. Roman and I were on our way to a bar and I noticed a box on the side of the road, for some reason I had the urge to stop and go look so I did. That's where I found these two little ladies. I spent the rest of the night at an emergency pet hospital making sure they were okay."

"Dean this is so special, thank you." I leaned up and hugged him.

"Wait a minute you are not just doing this to make up for the other night are you? You know what I don't even care, because you got me two puppies!" I giggled as they played with the string on my pajama pants."

"So puppies are your weakness I will have to remember that."

"Or you could just not fuck up again."

"Good point."He chuckled.

"Where are Abi and Roman?"

"They went to go visit some of their other friends."

"I see."

"So I need to go to the pet store and get some supplies. Would you and the girls like to join me?"

"Yes! Let me get dressed!"

As I was in the closet changing, I felt him behind me.

"I am so sorry." He sighed as he placed a kiss on one of the bite marks on my shoulder.

"You keep saying that."

"But I mean it."

"Can we just drop it please?"

"Of course. But just so you know I fully understand that you are probably never going to forgive me for this." He placed another kiss on one of the bruises before returning back into the bedroom.

When we got to the pet store I could not help but grin with excitement.

"We have to get them beds and food and collars!"

"I don't remember seeing you this happy in a long time."

"How can you not be happy with two puppies?" I grinned.

"Wow those are such cute puppies." A tall blonde grinned as she petted the puppy in Dean's arm.

"Thanks."

"Wow you are so muscular!" She commented as she touched his arm.

"Get away from me you nasty slut." He hissed as she stomped away.

I could not help but grin.

"What's so funny?"

"You didn't even look at her."

"Well yeah you are the only woman I ever plan on looking at."

"I am glad to hear that." I smiled as we continued on.

"So what are you going to name them?"

"How about I pick one and you pick the other?"

"Sounds good to me."

We each took our turn at the nametag kiosk creating their name tags.

"This is Daphne." I smiled as I held her up.

"And this is Velma." He laughed.

"Did we really just name them after Scooby Doo characters?"

"I believe we did!" He laughed as we headed back home.

After we got the dog fed and into their new beds, we decided to crawl into our own.

"Abi texted me she said that her and Roman are going to be staying at Seth's house tonight."

"I guess that means we are all alone." He smirked.

"Not that you will be getting any."

"Aww why not?"

"Because you don't deserve it." I snapped.

"How long are you going to hold this against me?"

"Until I am satisfied."

"Well does this help?" He asked as he dug something out of his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the paper.

"It is an AA pamphlet."

"Are you going to go?" I asked surprised.

"Yes and I am going to make sure I never drink again."

"Really Dean?"

"Yes Sarah I can't run off and get drunk every time we have a fight. I need to be a man and deal with things."

"Dean I am so proud of you. This means so much to me that you would do this to me."

"I am glad. And I promise you I am never going to hurt you again."

"I know Dean." I smiled as I ran my thumb over his cheek.

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I thought you hated sweet kisses?"

"What can I say being married to the most wonderful woman in the world changes a man." He smirked.

"Hey Dean can I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweetie." He gently ran his finger over my arm.

"What are your thoughts on us having kids?"

His eyes widened and his body stiffened.

"What was that?" He hissed…


	5. Chapter 5

"Kids?" I repeated.

"Why the hell would you want to have kids with a psycho like me?"

"Never mind forget I asked." I snapped as I rolled over in bed.

"No answer my question."

"Because Abi and Roman had mentioned it and I got so excited thinking about have kids with you."

"You did?"

"Yes Dean that is what married couples do!"

"Is that what we are going to do?"

"I thought so before but now I don't know."

"I'm…"

"Dean I am tried can we talk about this another time?"

"Sure." He rolled over and turned the lights off.

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night with my hand resting on my inner thigh.

"Dean. Deannnn." I moaned.

"What?" He asked without even opening his eyes.

"I had a dirty dream and now I want to have sex."

His eyes flew open.

"Really?"

I yanked the covers off of him and threw them to the floor.

"I will take that as a yes." He said as he ripped his shirt off.

I rolled on top of him and began pulling his pants off.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He growled.

"I need it now!"

"You are not in control here… I am." He flipped us over so he was on top of me.

I wiggled out of my pants as he ripped of my shirt. His hands then stopped at my panties.

"That must have been one hell of a dream!" He slid my panties down and replaced them with his hand.

"Ohhh."

He brought his lips down on mine as his fingers traced my inner thigh.

"Dean I am fucking serious. Either you fuck me now or I will go find a toy and do it myselfffffff."

He slid his hard cock inside of me before I could even finish.

"Happy now princess?" He mocked.

"Mhm." I moaned as he gently nibbled on my ear.

"Harder!" I cried as he picked up the pace.

"You like that?"

"Oh yesss!"

"Hey we are back!" Roman yelled as he shut the front door.

"Now is not a good time we are busy!" Dean yelled down to him.

"Busy doing what?" Abi yelled back.

Roman said something to her.

"It better be consensual!" She yelled.

"It is!" I moaned.

"We are leaving!" Roman sounded completely grossed out.

"It better stay consensual Ambrose."

"Abi lets go!" Roman hissed as he slammed the door shut again.

"Well don't stop!" I groaned as Dean lost focus for a minute.

"Oh I don't intend to." H growled as he continued to slide his cock in and out over and over again.

It only took a few more thrusts before my entire body was shaking from a mind blowing orgasm. He held onto me as his ripped through his body.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he rolled over onto his side of the bed.

"Sorry about that." I blushed.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked as he tucked a strand of my sweat soaked hair behind my ear.

"I woke you up and demanded that you fucked me."

"That is everyman's dream come true." He chuckled.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!"

"What are some of your dreams?" I asked as I snuggled into him.

"I can't tell you."

"And why not?" I pouted.

"You would freak out if I told you."

"Dean you have tied me up in your 'dungeon' in the basement and done unspeakable things to me, I think I can handle it."

"Not that you would ever do it but I have only one fantasy."

"Which is?"

"I have always wanted to watch you sit on the bed and play with all of the toys I bought you, while I watch."

A blush crept to my face at the thought.

"See!"He chuckled.

"I didn't say anything!" I defended.

"That's the point!" He laughed.

"Well what would you like me to say?"

"I don't know maybe you could tell me what your fantasy is."

I bit my lip.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it is horrible and wrong and bad."

"It's me you are talking to!" He laughed.

"Please don't tell anyone. And please don't think any differently of me."

"Baby I would never tell anyone about our sex life you know that. And nothing you do or say could ever make me think of you difrently."

"The other night…I…I kinda liked it."

"What?" He sat up in bed to look at me.

"See I told you would be wired about it." I sighed as I buried my face in my hands.

"No, I just want to know what you liked."

"Well I did not like the biting or the hitting, but you were just so unpredictable and it was kinda hot. I feel so dirty for even getting any enjoyment out of it."

"We had not had sex in a few months so that was probably why you enjoyed it."

"Really?"

"Well yeah it's normal for you to want that kinda thing. I mean it is kinda just like what we used to do in the basement except I was just rougher and colder."

"So I am not totally crazy?"

"Of course not. It's just who you have become."

"A slut who enjoys being tied up and punished." Tears began forming in my eyes.

"Hey don't say that." He tilted my chin so I would look at him.

"Dean I don't want that. I don't want to be a pervert who had to be tied up to get off."

"Why have you suddenly changed your mind?"

"We are married. Married couples don't do this."

"They have kids."He finished.

"Dean."

"I am going to get rid of all of that stuff in the morning."

"I am not going to make you do that."

"No, I am not going to keep it around if you don't want it."

"Dean please don't do that."

"No I am going to hung up the handcuffs and pick up the diapers!" He rolled over and flipped off the light.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to find Dean missing. As I made my way downstairs I found him in the kitchen looking through some boxes.

"What are you looking at?"

"My past."

"What about your past?"

"All of the things that I used to like."

"Like what?" I asked as I took a peak inside the box. It was filled with alcohol bottles, sex toys, a few packs of cigarettes.

"What are you doing with it?"

"I'm throwing it all away."

"You are?" I asked shocked.

"Yes the old, perverted, disgusting Dean is gone."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. After our talk last night it made me realize that I am no longer a bachelor, I am a married man. I don't need these things around to make me happy. I have you."

"Oh Dean!" I threw my arms around his neck.

"Now it is probably going to be a long hard road without all of these things, but I want you here by my side."

"I will be with you every step of the way." I grinned.

"Now say goodbye to the old Dean!"

"Where are you taking all of that?"

"The garbage I no longer need any of it!" He smiled as he headed towards the door.

I heard the door open and then I heard the box drop.

"Uhhh Sarah can you come here?"

"Sure sweetie what's wrong…" As soon as I got to his side I noticed an older man standing next to a beautiful young woman who was holding a baby.

"Dean?"

I gently touched his arm but he did not even move.

"Can I help you?" I smiled as I turned my attentions towards all the people.

"I'm Mr. Ambrose." The older man spoke.

"And I am Mrs. Ambrose." The woman smiled.

"Oh my goodness please come in." I pushed Dean out of the way as I left everyone in.

"You have a lovely home." The woman with the baby smiled.

"Thank you. Have a seat everyone. Dean why don't you come in here."

He walked in stiffer than a board as he sat down next to me.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us to your pretty little thing?" His dad smirked.

"Dad this is my wife Sarah."

"It is so lovely to meet you Sarah." His father greeted. "Dean, Sarah I would like you to meet my new wife Katie."

"How old are you?" Dean asked as he looked from her to the baby.

"I am 23."

I felt Dean tense up next to me so I placed my hand on his leg to try and calm him.

"She is younger than me!" He hissed in my ear.

"Oh she needs a diaper change. Do you have someplace I could change her at?" Katie asked.

"Yes come with me." I smiled as I led her upstairs.

"So how did you and Mr. Ambrose meet?"

"Well Mark had been in prison for a murder that he did not commit, my father was his lawyer."

"Your father hooked you two up?"

She chuckled.

"No, after my dad passed away I took over his case and finally got him released."

"Wow so you are a lawyer I'm assuming."

"Yes, well I was but after I had little Piper I don't know if I want to go back."

"She is absolutely adorable."

"Want to hold her?"

"I would love too!" I beamed as I held the tiny baby in my arms.

"So are you and Dean planning on any of your own?"

"I am not sure yet. He has a very dark past and I don't know if I am ready to trust him with a baby."

"Well honey 99% of babies are unplanned!" She laughed.

"Good point!"

"We should go check on them."

We made our way back downstairs and found the guys in the exact same spots.

"So how long have you two been married?" I asked as I sat down with little Piper in my arms.

"6 months." He smiled.

"I am so happy for you two. You both seem really happy together."

"So do you two. Well at least _you_ seem happy." He rolled his eyes in Dean's direction.

"I'm sorry I am not shitting rainbow and butterflies, but it is a little wired to have your 50 something year old dad show up at your doorstep with his 23 year old mistress and their newborn baby! Not to mention we have not seen each other in over 18 years!" He yelled as he stormed out of the house.

"Dean!"

"I got him." His father gave me a smile as he went after him.

A few minutes later the door slammed open. He walked in with an older woman and younger man behind him.

"Great news everyone moms here and she brought her boyfriend!" I knew by the tone in his voice things were about really ugly…I could not have been any more right.

"Now the whole fucking group is here! We got the alcoholic and his slut, the crack whore and her pimp and then we got my bitch of a wife."

"Dean!" I screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry did I upset you? Sorry I don't have a perfect family like you do. I didn't have mommy and daddy to give me everything I ever wanted."

I slapped him across the face.

"Katie are you a divorce lawyer by any chance?" I asked as I stormed out of the house, leaving the Ambrose's' to deal with their crap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dean's POV**

"Dean Matthew Ambrose what the hell is your problem." My mother growled.

"You and this whole fucked up family. You and Dad are both dating people who are younger than I am it is fucking nasty."

"Last time I checked we didn't have to get it cleared by you."

"Why, why now after 18 years did you both decide to come find me?"

"Because we finally have our heads on straight. I am clean now and he is out of jail. We want to make things right with you."My mother whispered.

"Well you had 18 years to do it, but now it is too late."

"It is never too late." Katie piped up.

"Shut up no one is talking to you."

"I have had it with you! I am not going to sit here and have me or my wife be disrespected by you. And I am going to do what your smart wife did and walk out on you, come on Katie."

"Oh and Dean when you talk to Sarah please let her know I am_ happy _to be her lawyer." She turned on her heels and walked out with my father.

"And what do you have to say mommy dear." I mocked.

"Coming here to visit you was the biggest mistake of my life. Come on Rick lets go."

With that everyone was gone and I was left alone in my big empty house.

I spotted the box and grabbed the beer and the cigarettes and spent the rest of my night taking my mind of off everything, not giving a shit what anyone else thought.

**Sarah's POV**

_Where can I go? I can't go home, dad would murder Dean. Abi and Roman are busy planning their wedding and I don't want to ruin their fun. Who else can I turn to? _I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the numbers until I got to the S's. Seth.

I sent him a text.

_"Can I come over?"_

_"Of course you can."_

_"I will be there in a few."_

I threw the phone on the passenger's seat as I drove to Seth's house. By now I was sobbing uncontrollably and could not stop. I had to pull over twice to catch my breath. I finally arrived at his house. He opened the door and instantly pulled me into a hug.

"Come on in sweetie. Have a seat. Can I get you anything or can I do anything?"

"Just hug me."

"I can do that." He smiled as he pulled me into him.

After a good hour of crying I was finally able to pull myself together enough to talk to him.

Just as I was about to speak my phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

_"You stupid slut! How dare you walk out on me?"_

Seth plucked the phone out of my hands and ended the call, before setting it down on the table.

We both watched in silence as he called and called left voicemail after voicemail, text after text.

"I'm going to file for a divorce." I whispered.

"Good for you sweetie you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I don't?"

"Absolutely not! Sarah you used to be so sweet and innocent, he corrupted you and made you someone you are not. He made you change who you were to please him. It was disgusting to watch it happen."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was not my business, I figured you knew what you were doing. And I honestly thought he was going to change, but I guess I was wrong." He sighed.

"I have messed everything up."

"No you haven't."

I looked into his eye and saw compassion, understanding, and warmth, something I had never once seen with Dean.

Suddenly he leaned down and gently placed his lips on mine, and I found myself actually enjoying it.

He pulled me onto his lap not once breaking the kiss.

"Let me make love to you." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I simply nodded my head yes. Before I knew it we were in his bed and he was placing sweet kisses on my body as he softly removed my clothes. His hands caressed my body as he wiggled his way out of his clothes. He stood back and stared at me. I instantly became self conscious and tried to cover myself up.

"No, don't do that." He pulled my hands away from my body and placed them on his hard abs.

His fingers traced patterns on my thigh as he continued to kiss down my neck.

I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even realize he had began rubbing my clit.

"Please Seth." I begged as I looked him in the eyes.

He positioned himself and slowly slid into me. His mouth covered mine to quiet y moans. He continued to slowly push himself inside of me. For some reason I was not screaming for him to go harder, I was overwhelmed with the sensations he was causing.

"Cum for me." He whispered as his fingers danced around my clit.

I did as I was told.

I had to hold onto him for support as my body shook from the intense orgasm. He threw his head back as I kissed his neck, rocking my hips as he came.

He placed me on the bed beside him.

"Seth that was…thank you." I whispered.

"You needed to see the difference between making love and fucking."

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door.

"Seth open up!" Roman yelled.

Seth hopped out of bed and slid his clothes on.

"What's up?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Dean has gone mad and we can't find Sarah." He panicked with Abi right behind him.

I cleared my throat behind him.

"I'm here."

"Oh Sarah I was so worried!" Abi threw her arms around my neck.

"I'm okay, just needed to get away."

"What didn't you come to me?"

She pulled away and looked from me to Seth.

"Oh my gosh Sarah please tell me this is not what it looks like."

"Dean and I are getting a divorce."

"Oh sweetie come on get dressed you are coming home with me." She pushed me into the bedroom to help me find my clothes.

"When Dean finds out he is going to kill you….literally." Roman warned.


	8. Chapter 8

"So are we going to talk about what happened with Dean…or Seth?"

"Nope we are going to talk about you two love birds and your wedding! Have you started planning anything yet?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Come on spill it!" I laughed.

"We are going to have a wedding on the beach in Samoa."

"Oh my goodness guys that is going to be absolutely beautiful!"

"That's what we thought too!" Roman chuckled.

"Have you picked the colors yet?"

"We were thinking blues and grays you know to match the whole beach thing."

"That will be prefect! I have a whole bunch of wedding information and people to contact for specific things back at the house, if you want it."

"I would love it! I want to get as much stuff done as I can."

"Why the rush?"

"Because the wedding is in two months."

I nearly fell to the floor in shock.

"To..to…two months?"

"Yeah." She grinned.

"I don't know why she wants to have it so soon, but whatever she wants she is going to get." He smiled as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Awe you two are the most beautiful couple on the face of this earth!"

"Thank you Sarah. I just wished your marriage would have worked out." She sighed.

"Nope we are not talking about me or my failed marriage, this is about you two and the love you have for each other. No need to bring down the mood with my bad luck."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Roman answered it and spoke to the person in a hushed tone, as if he didn't want Abi or I to hear.

"Dean go home I am not talking to you." I yelled knowing it was him at the door.

"Sarah I am not leaving until we talk."

"Dean if you want to talk to me you can talk through Katie, I officially hired her as my lawyer."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He seethed.

I walked over to the door and stood face to face with him.

"We can do this the easy way where you get a lawyer and our lawyers talk and settle this in a calm manner. Or it can get dirty where I air your dirty laundry to the world, including the photos of all the bruises and marks you left on me. It's your choice Dean." I slammed the door in his face before joining Abi and Roman.

They both stared at me horrified.

"What did he do?" She whispered.

"He had broken one too many promises and I am not going to deal with it anymore. He says he is going to change but goes back to his dirty ways. Not only that he completely disrespected in my house in front of his family."

"His family?" Roman asked as his eyes widened.

"Yes and he completely disrespected them as well. If that is how he is going to act to his own parents, what's to say he won't be the same with our kids? That is not a chance I am willing to take."

"Is that what this is about? Not having kids?" Abi asked.

"Seth made me realize that I have completely changed myself to please him. I have always dreamed of having a beautiful house to share with my husband."

"But you do have that!"

"With a husband who loves me and does not break promises, I want a husband who I can have kids with and have a happy family, a husband who respects and loves me."

"How do you know you can't have that with him?" Roman asked.

"Because it's Dean! I know it is hard for you to understand since you are his best friend, but from my point of view it's not possible to have a happy or any type of family with him."

"Is that what Seth told you?" Abi snorted.

"Excuse me?"

"You seem to be getting pretty close with him."

"You know what I am done here. I have nothing left to say to either of you if you are going to take Dean's side." I grabbed my things and stormed out the door.

_How dare they take his side! I thought I was the one they cared about. I guess I was dead wrong! _I growled as I made my way back to Seth's house.

"Back so soon?" He chuckled.

"They took his side! My best friends!" I fumed at the thought.

"I'm on your side and I am going to be here through the entire thing."

"Thank you Seth." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, your grandfather called and said he wants up in Florida tomorrow for our big return."

"Already." I whined.

"Yes. Have you told them about the divorce?"

"No I am afraid too."

"They are your family they will be there to support you." He patted my arm.

"Well I better go, I have to pack all my things."

"Is Dean going to be there?"

"I doubt it, after I screamed at him he is probably out getting drunk."

"Well if he is and you need me, just give me a call."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Wait before you go…"

He pulled me into him and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I needed that, thank you." I giggled as I got into my car and drove to my house.

When I got there I instantly went upstairs and began packing my things, relieved that Dean was not there.

Ten minutes into it he came home.

"What are you doing here?" He asked stunned as he found me in the closet.

I ignored him and continued on with packing my clothes.

"I asked you a question."

"And I told you that if you need to talk to me, then you can call Katie."

He turned around and locked the closet door.

"You are not leaving until you talk to me."

"I hate to break it to you, but locking me in a closet is not going to make me want you back." I hissed.

"What did I do to cause you to want a divorce?"

I could not help but laugh at his question.

"Your broken promises Dean. What happened to AA and becoming sober?"

"My family showed up and I was stressed after you left."

"What about disrespecting me and your family."

"I was upset I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of you saying that when you don't mean it!"

"I do mean it!"

"No you don't and you know it! I thought marrying you was smart, but clearly I was wrong. You are not what I wanted in a husband…and unlike you I am not going to change you to fit what I want."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I used to be sweet and innocent, caring about my friends and family. But after being with you, you made me a dirty slut to please you."

"You wanted to do that."

"No, I did it because I knew that's what you wanted."

"That is bull shit and you know it. You know damn well that you loved every minute of it." He hissed.

"I have to go." I brushed by him and let myself out of the closet. Making my way out of the house faster than I ever had before.

**Seth's POV**

I met up with Sarah at the arena.

"How are you doing?"

"Eh."

"Have you told them yet?"

"No I am on my way to right now."

"It's going to be okay. I promise you that."

"I hope you are right." She sighed.

"Hey look at me." I whispered as I tilted her head to look at me.

"What?"

"Everything is going to work out." I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Seth we can't do this here! Someone might see up!" She squeaked.

"No one is around."

"Well we can't take that chance."

"Alright I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but I better get going."

"Good luck." I smiled as she continued walking down the hallway.

I could not help but laugh.

What a gullible little bitch you are. You fell right into my trap. If only you knew the awful things that are in store for you….


	9. Chapter 9

"What's wrong?"My mother asked as soon as I walked into the room.

"Dean and I are getting a divorce."

"WHAT?" My father's head shot up as he looked at me.

"Long story short… it's just not going to work."

"Oh sweetie come here." She sighed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Do we need to kick his ass?"

My father, uncle and grandfather all stood up and watched me cautiously.

"No that is not necessary…just yet. We will see how things go."

"What do you mean?" My father asked cautiously.

"This is not mutual. He does not want a divorce but I do."

"Maybe you just need some time to think."

"Time cannot fix the things that he has done."

"What did he do?" My father's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head.

"Nothing I really don't want to talk about it right now. What is the plan for tonight?"

"Well you go out and have a match with AJ, Big E and Dolph will interfere so the Shield will come to your rescue."

"So Seth will be out there?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah why?" My grandfather cocked an eyebrow as he watched me.

"He is the only sane one in the whole group."

Suddenly the door opened and Dean walked in.

"I guess I will talk to you later then."

Before I could leave Dean caught my arm, and leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Having fun with Seth?"

I wiggled out of his grasp and ran out of the room.

_How the hell did he find out about Seth? Did Roman or Abi tell him? Did he see us in the hallway?_ I slid to the floor and buried my face in my hands.

A few minutes later I felt a body sink to the floor next to me.

"Is that the reason why you want a divorce?" Dean asked with sadness in his eyes.

"No." I got up and walked away from him yet again.

I hid out in an empty room until the show started.

When it was finally time to go I made my way to the ring and fought in my match.

Just like planned they came to my rescue. Seth kneeled down at my side checking on me. When Dean noticed he ran over to me and lifted me off of the ground and carried me backstage.

"Put me down right now!" I screeched.

"I…"

"Are you okay sweetie?" Seth asked as he pulled me away from Dean.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" Dean screamed as he lunged towards Seth.

"Sarah Marie Ambrose how could you do that to your husband?" My mother screamed.

"Stay out of my business."

By now security had to separate Dean and Seth.

"Stay away from my wife." Dean warned.

"I wish I could but someone has to show her what it's like to be a real man." He smirked.

"Seth he will murder you in your sleep." Roman warned.

"Good thing we won't be sleeping." I grinned as I grabbed Seth's hand and walked towards the parking lot, leaving my friends and family staring at me in utter disbelief.

"Wow we made quite a scene back there!" He chuckled.

"Man if they didn't hate me before…" I sighed as I stared out the window.

"They just don't understand." He patted my knee.

"Yeah."

When we got to the hotel we instantly went upstairs to our room. For some reason I had an odd feeling I was being watched…

**Little did she know there was a pair of icy blue eyes watching her every move…**

"I am going to get a soda. Want anything?" Seth asked as he walked towards the door.

"No thanks."

With that he walked out of the room. I finally had a minute to myself to think about everything that had happened. I just lost my husband, my best friend and my parents all in less than 24 hours.

_Wow that must be a record!_ _Was this the right choice? Should I try and work it out with Dean? No, no he is only going to let me down again._

"You okay?" Seth asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I snapped.

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes as he walked away.

I couldn't help but think about all of the times I did that to Dean. Every time I did he would just pull me into his arms knowing all I needed was his arms wrapped around me.

A few weeks had gone by and I talked to no one but Seth and Katie. Not even my parents tried to contact me. I guess I deserved it after the shit I pulled.

"I am going to get some coffee." I said as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ya." Seth did not even look up from the television.

Things had changed between us he no longer kissed me or touched me or even paid attention to me!

As I stood in line, I glance back to see none other than Abi in line behind me.

_Great!_

"Can I pay for her drink?" I asked the barista.

"Sure." She smiled as she took my money.

I grabbed my coffee and took a seat and watched as Abi took her turn ordering. The barista pointed towards me and I knew she was telling Abi I had paid for her drink. To my surprise she took a seat across from me with her coffee in hand.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"So how are you?"

I bit my lip debating whether or not to tell her the truth.

"I'm…"

"Dean is a wreck without you."

"He is probably doing wonders for the beer companies!" I rolled my eyes.

"He has not taken a sip since you told him you were filing for divorce."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"Exactly he is beside himself. He doesn't want to do anything with anyone, he just stays locked in his hotel room until he has to leave for the next show."

Tears began to form in my eyes.

"That's probably because the divorce papers are ready to be finalized. All he has to do is sign them and then we are officially divorced."

"Sarah look at yourself! You are crying at the thought of divorcing him. You are a wreck just like him. This is not what you want. You are madly in love with Dean and you know it!"

"I have to go."I cried as I ran towards the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

As I made my way back to the hotel I was grabbed and shoved into a dark room.

"What the…"

"Sorry I can't find the light." Dean muttered as he felt around.

"That's defiantly not the light." I growled as I slapped his hand off of my boob.

"Sorry I just can't find it…"

I felt behind me and flipped it on. I was struck by how tired and miserable he looked.

"Thanks."

"So are you going to tell me what this is about or are you just going to stare at me all night?"

"I got the papers…"

"And?"

"Please give me a chance."

"Dean…"

He placed his finger on my lip.

"One night that is all I am asking. After that I will sign the papers and deliver it personally to the lawyers."

"Dean I don't know…"

"Please." His eyes were filled with so much pain.

"Aright one night."

His eyes lit up.

"Is tomorrow night okay?"

"It's perfect."

"Don't tell Seth please."

I rolled my eyes

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Well then I will meet me you at Abi and Roman's hotel room tomorrow night."

"Alright."

With that I turned and walked out the door. I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Abi.

_"I know you are probably still mad at me, but Dean asked me for one more night and I accepted. I just don't know how to do my hair or make up… I am more nervous than I have ever been in my life."_

_"Come over and I will help you with everything."_

_"Have I told you how amazing you are?"_

_"No but now would be a good time to start."_

_"You are the most amazing friend any girl could ever ask for."_

_"That's what I thought! See you tomorrow darling!"_

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh Abi just asked me to hang out tomorrow night."

"What?"

"What's the matter?"

"She was such a bad friend to you, why would you want to hang out with her?"

"Because she is my best friend."

"I thought I was your friend."

"Seth I am hanging out with her tomorrow and that is final." I hissed as I slammed the bathroom door in his face.

The day could not go by fast enough. But it was finally time and I found myself sneaking to Abi's hotel room.

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"He deserves it."

I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"Be open to whatever he says."

"I will." I smiled.

"Good now let's get started. Do you have anything to wear?"

"No."

"Pick whatever you want in my closet. Not like I will be wearing them anytime soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Keep this between us?"

"Of course sweetie you know your secrets are safe with me."

"The reason why I wanted to get this wedding over with so fast is because… I'm pregnant."

"Ahhh oh my gosh are you serious?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Oh my gosh I have been the worst friend ever. I was not here to help you with that or the wedding. I am so sorry."

"Well the wedding is still a month away so you are going to be busy don't you worry about that! And I was not going to tell anyone about the baby until this month."

"Does Ro know?"

"Yes and he is ecstatic!"

"I am so happy for you two! If you need anything please let me know."

"There is something you can do for me."

"What is it?"

"Shut up so I can do your make up! If you keep moving you are going to look like Doink the clown!"

We both laughed as she got to work.

An hour later there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Roman yelled. "Sarah it's for you!" He sang.

"Follow your heart." She smiled as she placed her hand on my chest.

"I will." I gave her a hug before walking into the main room to find Dean holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Now don't throw theses ones away." He smirked.

I could not help but laugh.

"They are beautiful thank you." I smiled.

"Let me take them and put them in water." Abi smiled.

"Now get going!" Roman smiled as he shoved us out the door.

"You look beautiful." He smiled as we walked to his car.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Anytime."

"So where are we going?"

"Home." He smiled as he started up the car.

So many thought ran though my mind as we made the silent drive.

"We are here." He chuckled.

"Oh that was fast." I giggled as I hoped out and followed him inside.

I was surprise to see nothing had changed. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by barking.

"Oh my goodness they got so big!" I squealed as I bent down to play with Velma and Daphne.

"Say hi to mama." He chuckled.

"Now come with me." He smiled as he led me upstairs.

I was shocked when we walked into the bathroom.

"You are going to take a nice relaxing bubble bath." He smiled.

"I won't say no to that." I smiled.

He bent down and turned the water on. I stood behind him and kicked off my shoes.

"Can you help me with this?" I asked as I pointed towards the zipper.

He stared at me unsure before sliding his hand down my back unzipping the dress, letting it pool at my feet. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered as I slid into the tub.

"Focus." He mumbled to himself.

I could not help but giggle.

"When you are done, come find me."

"Will do." I ginned as I sunk into the tub.

After a good twenty minutes in the tub, I decided it was time for me to go find Dean. I quickly dried myself off with a towel before wrapping myself in my favorite robe.

"Hey." I whispered as I met him downstairs.

"Hey." He smiled as he waved me over to him.

"What's this?" I grinned as I noticed the fireplace.

"Smores and coco."

"Oh Dean how did you know it was my…"

"I am your husband." He chuckled.

"Right."

"Sarah, I had this whole romantic night planned, but I can't wait all night to talk to you."

"Alright let's do it now."

"Why Seth?" I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well I was so mad at you and he was so sweet to me at the time. He pointed out that I had completely changed to fit your perfect woman. Yes I did enjoy all of the dirty things, but that's not me. I had dreams of being a housewife and stay at home mom to a loving husband who wanted as many kids as I did. You don't want that and that crushed me. I let you have your dream of tying me up, but you wouldn't give me my dream of a family. He showed me romance and what is was like to make love." I looked down at my cup of coco.

"Having divorce papers in my arms instead of you really struck something deep inside of me. I have not touch a single drop of alcohol since you left. The thought of it makes me sick to my stomach." He shivered at the thought.

"I'm really proud of you."

"And I have really thought about the whole family thing. I am going to patch things up with my parents."

"Good." I smiled.

"And I have thought long and hard about kids. The reason why I was so against it was because I am terrified of being responsible for another being."

"That's why there is a mother _and _a father to help each other through it."

"I never had that growing up. I never had loving parents tuck me in at night, so I don't know what its like."

"I know Dean and I should have respected that."

"Sarah I am ready to change everything to get you back. Those divorce papers made everything real. I am ready to start a family and let mine back into my life. And I can try to be romantic, I have never 'made love' before but I can try."

"Oh Dean." I began crying. "I can't."

"What?" A look of defeat crossed his face.

"I can't go back into this marriage knowing I cheated on you. I was awful to you and I can never forgive myself for that."

"But I forgive you. It was a moment of weakness and he prayed on that. You were confused and lonely, I completely understand it."

"You are willing to overlook it?" I asked shocked.

"Do you love him?"

"Not at all."

"Do you like him as more than a friend?"

"Nope."

"Then there is not a problem. I am going to work to become what you want, you won't ever have to look elsewhere for what you need."

"Do you have those divorce papers?"

He sighed as he got up and retrieved them from the table.

"Here is a pen too." He frowned as he sat next to me.

I chucked the pen behind my back.

"Daphne, Velma come here!"

When they were at my side I handed them the papers and watched as they tore them to shreds right in front of my eyes.

"Now that's over, so what else did you have planned?" I smirked at him.


	11. Chapter 11

I watched as Dean slept peacefully in bed next to me. It had been a long time since I had seen him so happy.

"Are you going to do that all night?"

I nearly fell off of the bed when he spoke.

"Geez Dean are you trying to give me a heart attack!" I groaned.

"Hey you are the one staring at me!"

"It's been a long time since I have seen you smile."

"Why aren't you smiling?"

"I'm just tired."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because I need to get up and get moving."

"But why?"

"Well I have to go to the grocery store and pick up some food for tonight."

"Oh yeah I forgot my parents are coming over." He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's going to be okay, I will be here with you the whole time."

"I am so happy to have you."

"Me too baby." I leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"So what do you want me to do while you are gone?"

"You can clean."

"Anything but that!" He groaned.

"That is your only option mister! Now I need to get going." I hopped out of bed and slid some clothes on.

"Have fun call me later." He placed a kiss on my cheek as I made my way out the door.

As soon as I got in the car I got a text.

_Geez Dean it's been like 30 seconds! _I rolled my eyes as I picked up my phone. I was shocked when I realized it was a text from Seth.

**Can you meet me at the hotel?**

**Sure I will be there in a few.**

I bit my lip as I slid my phone back into my purse. _This is not going to be fun._

Unfortunately the ride to the hotel went by really fast, and before I knew it I was sitting in the parking lot. I took a deep breath as I made my way up to his room.

"Hey you." He smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"Seth before you say anything, I need to tell you something."

"Alright I am listening."

"Dean and I are going to work on our marriage."

"Oh."

"I am so sorry Seth I never should have let this happen in the first place."

Suddenly he fell to the floor at my feet and began begging me to stay.

"Please don't leave. You are the best thing to happen to me. Please."

"Oh Seth I am so sorry."

I cried as I pulled him into a hug.

"I just want to have love like Dean and Roman."

"You are an amazing guy and you are going to find an amazing woman."

"I hope you are right." He sighed.

"Goodbye Seth." I placed a sweet kiss on his lips before quietly leaving.

After my meeting with Seth and my grocery shopping I finally made my way home.

"That took you forever." Dean whined.

"I met with Seth."

Dean nearly dropped the bag of groceries he held in his hand.

"You what?"

"I broke it off for good."

He took a calming breath.

"Alright I believe you. If he gives you and problems let me know."

"I will baby thank you." I smiled.

Instantly went to the kitchen and made myself busy. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door bell rang.

"I got it." Dean yelled.

As soon as the door shut I made my way to the living room.

"Mark, Katie so nice to see you again." I smiled as I gave them each a hug. "Oh and Piper I miss you!" I giggled as she smiled at me.

"Have a seat you two. Can I get you anything?" Dean smiled.

"Not right now son, but thank you." Mark grinned.

The doorbell rang and Dean ran to answer it.

"Sarah this is my mother Charlotte and her husband Keith."

"Hi it is a pleasure to meet you too. I am sorry we did not get a chance to talk last time."

"The pleasure is all mine! It is nice to meet the woman who changed Dean so drastically." She smiled.

"It was a lot of hard work." I giggled.

Our evening went great! Dean got to spend time with his parents and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

"Thank you for everything." Mark pulled me into a hug.

"No problem come on over any time."

"Speaking of anytime, when should I be expecting grandbabies?"

"Mom!" Dean growled.

"Hopefully very soon." I smiled as I pulled her into a hug.

"I will call you later this week and let you know how her doctor's appointment goes." Katie smiled.

"Yay I can't wait!" I gave her a quick hug before she left with Mark.

With that everyone was gone leaving Dean and I alone in our huge house.

"I never thought I could be civil with my parents. But tonight was amazing, thank you for pushing me to do this."

"Of course Dean." I smiled as I began washing the dishes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Did Seth say something to you while you were there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you came back you have been acting wired."

"I just feel bad for him, all he wants is to have love like Roman and Abi and you and me."

"He is going to find some else, who is not married!"

"I know that's what I told him. I just feel bad."

"Don't baby, you gave him the best three months of his entire life."

"You always know how to make me feel better." I smiled.

"That is what good husbands do!"

"Speaking of a good husband, you are going to hate me."

"Why?"

"I am flying out to Connecticut to visit my family and Abi."

"Why would I be mad? I will get a ticket and go with."

"I am going alone."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A few weeks, maybe a month."

"A month?"

"You will be on the road traveling so it won't matter."

"You aren't going on the road with us this month?" I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"No. I am going to be helping Abi plan her wedding."

"So I won't see you for a month?"

"Actually won't see me until the wedding."

"Well then we better get as much sex in as we can!"

"Dean!" I laughed as I slapped his arm.

The next afternoon I arrived in Connecticut.

"I am so happy you are here! I am so stressed out about everything."

"Abi do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Breath. Your maid of honor is here to take care of everything. Now let's get back to your house and get to work!"

Relief washed over her face as we made our way to the car.

_This is going to be a long few months!_


	12. Chapter 12

"I cannot believe we pulled it off! We threw together an entire wedding in 3 weeks!" Abi grinned as she plopped down on the couch.

"It is not over yet." I warned.

She instantly sat up and stared at me, panicked written all over her face.

"Bachelorette party!" I grinned as she fell back into her seat relieved.

"We don't need to do that."

"Are you kidding me? I already have everything set up for Saturday."

"But I'm pregnant!"

"That is why there will be no alcohol around. And I am going to be by your side the entire time."

"I am so happy to have you Sarah."

I stood up to give her a hug but was instantly struck by a wave of nausea. I ran to the bathroom fearing that my breakfast was coming back to haunt me. I slid to the floor and rested my head against the bathtub.

"You okay?" Abi asked as she slid to the floor next to me.

"Yeah I think I just got up a little too fast."

"Were you dizzy?"

"No not at all why?"

"Because if you got up to fast then you would have been dizzy."

"Oh well then I guess I caught the stomach bug." I shrugged my shoulders.

I looked over to see her grinning at me.

"What's with you?"

"That's what they all say. Hell that's what I said!"

I stared at her confused not knowing where she was going with this.

"I thought I had the stomach bug so I went to the doctor to get it checked out. That was when I found out I was pregnant." She smiled.

"What are you saying?" I stared at her shocked.

"I'm saying is there a chance you might be pregnant?"

I looked down at my hands as I thought about the last time Dean and I had sex. _Did we use a condom? No, no we were in too much of a rush._ I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Its okay sweetie don't panic. Let's go to the store and get a few pregnancy tests. If they come out positive I will call and make you an appointment with my doctor." She smiled as she held my hand.

"How are you so calm right now?"

"You never once lost your cool while helping me with the wedding, and now I am going to do the same. So get up and let's go get a pregnancy test."

As she drove to the drugstore, I stared out the window as a thousand thoughts racing through my mind.

"If you would like I can go in and pick it up so you can stay here."

"No it's okay I will come with you."

As we walked into the store she directed me towards the family planning isle. I thought I was going to faint when I saw the pregnancy test display. _Relax there is a chance you may not be pregnant!_

"So which one is the best?" I asked as I glanced at all of the different brands.

"I heard this one is pretty good." She reached out and grabbed four of them.

"Four? Why the hell did you grab four of them?"

"Sometimes they are false positives. Relax it is going to be okay." She chuckled as she patted my arm as we made our way to the registers.

When we got back to the house she pulled them out of the bag and handed them to me.

"What do I do with them?"

"Pee. Pee on all of them."

"It may take me a little while. I can't go under pressure."

She chuckled.

"Take as much time as you need. I am going to be working on the seating arraignments."

I made my way to the bathroom and sat staring at them. Finally I took a deep breath and did what I had to do. I set them in a neat line on the counter before making my way out to the living room.

"Do you remember me telling you about Dean's Step mom?" I asked as I joined her.

"Yeah the one with that baby."

"She called me the other day and told me she is pregnant again."

"That's insane! Can you imagine having two little ones at the same time?"

"I can't even imagine one!" I laughed.

"Dean's Dad would be a new grandpa and a dad to another baby all within a few month time!"

"It's a crazy thought!"

"No a crazy thought would be what if Seth was the father of your baby." She began laughing hysterically. I sat frozen in my chair, thinking about how that might actually be possible.

"Oh no is it possible that he…"

I nodded my head yes as tears filled my eyes.

"Hey you don't even know if you are pregnant, so get that thought out of your head."

Suddenly the alarm on my phone went off, signaling it was time to check.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and whisked me towards the bathroom. "Now go in and see." She said as she shoved me in.

"Negative, positive, positive, negative." I sighed "What the fuck does this mean?" I cried.

"This means we are going to my doctor to find out for sure. Now let's go before the office closes."

Again I stared out the window as she drove, but this time instead of a thousand thoughts racing through my mind, it was a million different thoughts.

I sat down on one of the waiting room chairs and Abi talked with the lady at the front desk. She returned a few minutes later with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"I got them to squeeze you in. Fill this out." She said as she handed me the clipboard and pen.

As I filled out the paperwork, I heard a door open.

"Mrs. Ambrose the doctor will see you now." A nurse smiled as she held the door open for me.

"Want me to go with you?" Abi asked as I stood up.

"No thanks I think I need to do this one alone."

I took a deep breath as I made my way back to the exam room.


	13. Chapter 13

"So how did it go? Are you pregnant?" Abi instantly bombarded me with questions as we got into the car.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're not going to tell me?" She asked hurt.

"I am not going to tell anyone anything about this appointment until after the wedding."

"What?"

"This is your wedding week, I am not going ruin it or overshadow it. So if you don't mind can you please not tell anyone about it?"

"Of course your secret is safe with me. And thank you." She whispered as she started up the car.

"For what?"

"For caring so much about me and my feelings, it really means a lot to me." I could see the tears begging to form in her eyes.

"They don't call me the best maid of honor in the world for nothing."

"You better watch out CM Punk might think you are trying to steal his line!" She chuckled.

"He can come at me any day." I grinned.

"Sarah! You are terrible!" She laughed.

When we got back to her house we finished up a few more things.

"So since today is Wednesday, I am going to spend the rest of the day with you and then I am going to my parent's house tomorrow. I will be back here Friday morning for last minute detail, and then we will have your bachelorette party Friday night." I grinned.

"And then Saturday morning we will go over everything once more and then leave for Samoa later that day." She smiled.

"Everything is coming together!"

"Me and the little one are in need of some ice cream, would you like some?"

"Of course!" I laughed as I joined her in the kitchen.

Thursday was filled with me trying to explain myself to my family. They all believed I was a horrible person for doing that to Dean, because I could not tell them about the things he did, I ended up looking like the Wicked Witch of the West. But after a little bit of crying and yelling they all forgave me and wished Dean and myself the best, and I could not have been any happier to hear that.

Friday morning I joined Abi in her living room once more to go over some last minute details.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" She asked curiously.

"Just a little bit of fun before you are officially married."

"And what exactly does that entail?"

"You will find out soon enough don't you worry!" I laughed at how curious she was.

Finally it was time to go and she could not be any more excited.

"Do you really have to blindfold me?" She whined as I helped her into the car.

"Yes it is all part of the surprise! So I suggest you sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!"

Once we arrived at our destination I put the car in park and walked over to her side and helped her out.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"See for yourself." I grinned as I took the blindfold off.

"A male strip club!"

"Yes and we have a special room waiting for us, where your bridesmaids are eagerly awaiting your arrival!" I grinned as we walk in.

"I have always wanted to come to a male strip club!" She giggled as she looked around at everything.

"I wish I could say this was my first time here but…"

"Sarah!"

"Hey I had to go to a bunch and figure out which one was going to be the best for you. Now let's get this party started!" I led her into the backroom where all of her friends were.

"Abi there you are!" The squealed as they rushed up to give her a hug.

The party was great and she really seemed to be enjoying herself. She got a lap dance and put some dollar bills in his pants. I had never seen someone turn as red as she did.

"Hey have you seen Abi?" I asked Maryse who was making out with some guy.

"I think she went outside." She groaned in between breaths as she pointed towards the door. As I made my way out there I found her sitting on the sidewalk all by herself.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"What if getting married is not the right thing to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you and your marriage with Dean, you almost broke it off. What if that happens with Roman and I?"

"Well first of all Dean and I didn't break it off and second things are going to be different with a baby. You two are not going to have a chance to be newlywed and mess around you are going to go straight into parenthood. You are both going to have to grow up really fast."

"What if he…"

"No more what if. You are going to make yourself crazy thinking about all of the what ifs. Roman asked you to marry him because he loves you. If he didn't want you or the baby, he would have left. Clearly that is not the case since your wedding is in two days. Now enough of this, no more tears. Go inside and eat some cake and get another lap dance." I laughed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for everything." She smiled before making her way back into to building.

Now it was my turn to sink to the ground to think about my life. I was quickly pulled out of my thought by someone calling my name.

"Sarah is that you?" A man asked.

I stood up and looked up at him.

"Mark?"

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked worried.

"I am throwing my best friend a bachelorette party in there and I needed to get some air. What are you doing at a male strip club?"

He began laughing.

"The female strip club is over there." He pointed around the corner.

"Oh I got you."

"Old habits die hard I guess." He chuckled.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I smiled.

"You should go back inside, you don't need to be out here all alone. A lot of bad things could happen to a pretty girl such as yourself out here." He warned.

"I will thank you." I smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"Have a good night I will see you later." He waved.

I walked back into the club and took my seat next to Abi, where we continued to party until 4am.

"Let's go get some sleep before we have to leave for our flight." I yawned as we both passed out on her couch.

I was awoken by Abi frantically screaming and crying.

"What's wrong?" I shot up and stared at her.

"We slept in and missed the flight. My wedding is ruined." Tears ran down her face.

"Hand me my phone." I yawned.

"Grandpa, I need a favor. Yes that would be perfect! Thank you I love you too bye!" I hung up the phone and tossed it back by my purse.

"We are going to take my grandfathers private jet. He said to meet him at the airport in an hour."

"You are a lifesaver!" She sobbed as she hugged me.

"I know! Now let's get going so we don't miss this flight too!"


	14. Chapter 14

Before we knew it we were in beautiful Samoa.

"You were right it is absolutely stunning here."

"I know when Ro brought me here I was completely shocked at how pretty it was."

"It is going to be perfect for your wedding."

"Speaking of we better get checked in so we can get everything set up." She grinned as we made our way to the hotel.

"Are the guys staying at this hotel?" I asked as I lugged our things upstairs to our room.

"No I made sure they stayed at a different hotel. I did not want to get distracted by Roman and I sure as hell did not want you to get distracted by Dean…or Seth…"

"Don't go there." I warned as I plopped the suit cases on the bed.

"I'm just saying…"

"I know what you are saying, so stop it!" I chuckled.

"Fine but after tomorrow you better tell me."

"I will don't worry. Now let's go make sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

We spent the rest of the afternoon putting the final touches on everything. I could tell she was happy about how everything turned out.

"Why don't we go have some dinner and then go back to the hotel and get some sleep?" I asked as we finished up with the florist.

"Sounds good to me. We are very hungry." She giggled as patted her stomach.

"Well let's get going!" I laughed as we entered the restaurant.

"I think those guys over there are checking us out." She blushed as she looked down at her menu.

I turned around in my seat to see three guys grinning at us. I rolled my eyes as I turned back around and continued my conversation.

"Oh no they are coming over here!" She whispered.

"What do you say we go back up to my room?" One of them smirked.

"I say that you need to go take a seat before we have a problem." I hissed.

"He wasn't talking to you bitch." One of his buddies growled.

I stood up and threw my chair back.

"The fuck you just say to me?" I yelled as I got in his face.

"Listen, I am getting married tomorrow so I am not interested, but thank you for the offer." She smiled trying to be polite as she could.

"You can leave now." I growled.

"Oh sit down and shut up." The other guy said as he pushed me back down into my seat.

Little did we know there was another group of guy in the corner also checking us out, but this group of guys was ours.

Without a single word Seth, Dean and Roman stood behind them and waited for them to turn around so they could each punch them in the face. The guys groaned as they held their faces.

"Stay the fuck away from our women." Roman's voice was deadly as he spoke.

"What are you going to do about it?" The man who pushed me asked.

"Well I am going to knock your teeth down your throat for touching my wife." Dean hissed.

"Come at me!"

"ENOUGH! She is getting married tomorrow and I will be damned if you three douche bags ruin it. Now I suggest you get out of here before I call the cops and report your little buddy here for assaulting an official… here let me show you my badge." I began digging through my purse. By the time I looked up they were long gone. "An official member of the John Cena fan club that is." I smirked as I lay my I love Cena badge on the table.

"We could have handled it." Dean hissed.

"Like I was going to let the three of you get into a fight the night before a wedding! I will not have your bruised faces ruining her photos!"

"That was epic! I have never seen you so pissed off before." Abi grinned.

"It was pretty hot." Dean bit his lip.

"Well thank you, but you need to leave now. It is not good to see the bride before the wedding."

"We can't leave you two alone after that, what if they come back?" Roman pointed out.

"I will stay with them then." Seth piped up.

"Like hell!" Dean hissed.

"No it is a good idea. Dean you need to be with Roman to help him with everything. Seth is just going to stay with us protection."

"Sarah I…"

"Dean shut the hell up I am not dealing with you. Now go take him back to the hotel and get some sleep, tomorrow is the big day." I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Abi's shoulder.

He was about to protest but Roman pulled him back.

"I will see you in the morning Mrs. Reigns." He smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips before he and Dean left.

"You ladies ready to go?" Seth asked as he held out his arms for us to hold onto.

"Man I need some sleep after this hectic day!" She chuckled as she accepted his arm.

When we got to the hotel room looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"The couch."

"There isn't one in here."

"I guess I am sleeping on the floor then." He chuckled.

"No you are not! Why don't you sleep in the bed with me." I offered.

He and Abi both stared at me like I was crazy.

"It's not like we are going to have sex or anything! And as long as no one tells Dean it's no big deal."

"Sounds good to me." She turned off her light and slid into bed.

"Just like old times." Seth whispered in my ear as he slid into bed next to me.

"You look beautiful!" I cried as she put her veil on.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked as we walked to the doors where her father stood waiting for her.

"Yes, I was born ready to marry him." She gave me a quick hug before I locked arms with Dean and made our way to the altar.

The wedding was perfect, everything went exactly as planned, and I could not have been anymore relieved. As Roman carried her to the car I watched as she giggled like a little kid and I could not have been any happier for her. She blew everyone kisses as she got into the car, I could tell she was excited for her honeymoon.


	15. Chapter 15

After we all got back home to the States, I called Seth and asked him to come over. When the doorbell rang Dean ran to answer it.

"Sarah did you invite _him_ over here?" I could hear the anger in Dean's voice as he spoke.

"Yes Dean I did. Come on in Seth." I smiled as I pointed towards the couch.

"Thank you Sarah." He smiled before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Dean you need to sit down too. I need to talk to both of you."

"Can we make this quick?" Dean groaned.

"What is going on? Are you alright Sarah?" Seth asked worried.

"Here is the thing… I am not going to beat around the bush about this so I am just going to come out and say it. I am two months pregnant, which mean that two months ago I had sex…with both of you. So there is a chance that Seth could be the father."

Dean stood up and paced the living room.

"Are you serious?" Seth asked as he stood up.

"Yes and I won't be able to find out who the father is until the baby is born."

"There is no other way?" Dean asked as he whipped around to look at us.

"There is one way…"

"What is it then?" He growled.

"When I hit about six months they can do a procedure called Amniocentesis. That is when they stick a huge needle into my stomach and extract the DNA. The needle is humongous." I stretched my hands out in front of me so they could get an idea on exactly how big it was.

"You are absolutely not going to do that." Seth pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Seth."

"I don't know maybe we should."

"Dean I did not ask for this, but it happened and we have to deal with it."

"But him."

"Imagine if Seth and I were married and I cheated with you. What if I didn't tell you about me being pregnant and the baby ended up being yours?"

"Well I am going to raise this baby as mine either way."

"Like hell you are! If it is my baby I am going to raise it."

"Do not refer to my child as _it_." I yelled.

"Sorry." They grumbled.

"So what are we going to do about all of this?" Dean asked.

"Why don't we both help her through the pregnancy and then when the baby is born we deal with this issue later. There is no point in stressing her out this early."

"Seth for once I agree with you."

"Is there any way we could not tell people that you might be the father? I don't want people thinking things unless it is true."

"That's fine with me, but I want to be included in everything Dean is included in."

"Deal." I smiled at them.

"Dean, how are you doing with all of this?"

"I don't know. What if he is the father? What will that do to our marriage?"

"I am not trying to break up your marriage. If the baby is mine then maybe I can have him/her on specific days or I stay here a few nights a week or something."

"Like he said let's deal with that part later. That is too much for me to handle at the moment."

"That's fine. But Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Please know I love you no matter what."

"Thank you Dean, I really needed to hear that." I smiled as he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"So I am going to go home. If you need anything please call me. And I'm serious I am at your disposal whatever you need I will make it happen. Or if this little one needs something." Seth smiled as he placed his hand on my stomach making me giggle and Dean growl.

"I will Seth and thank you." I walked him to the door and then quietly shut it behind him.

"I am sorry." Dean whispered as he slid into bed next to me.

"For what?"

"Being such a bad husband you had to cheat to get what you needed."

"Dean it was not like that. I was just upset with you at the time and he was just there."

"I know but if I wouldn't have been such a dick to you and my family that day you never would have walked out, hell you would not be sitting here trying to figure out who the father of your child was for heaven's sake!"

"But it happened and we are just going to have to deal with it like adults. Trust me I feel horrible about this whole thing, but just think in seven months we will have a baby." I smiled at the thought.

"Or you and Seth could have a baby."

"You heard what he said he does not want to break up our marriage. He just wants to be a part of his child's life. And I completely respect that."

"I know I'm sorry this is just so much for me to process right now."

"It's alright Dean I understand."

He pulled me into him and I rested my head against his chest.

"Let's get some sleep baby…babies." He grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

Two months had gone by and I was now four months along and I knew I couldn't hide it much longer. I finally decided it was time to tell the world that I was expecting.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked as I set the table with shaking hands.

"They are our parents not aliens! Why are you so nervous about them meeting?" Dean asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"I don't know I guess I am just nervous to tell everyone about the baby."

"Why? Everyone is going to be so excited about it. Ever since we started dating there was always someone hounding us to get cracking on the whole grandkids thing!"

"I know I am just being silly. What if our parents don't like each other?"

"Sarah everything is going to be…"

He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh no."

"I will go get the door. Why don't you sit down and have some water." He handed me a water bottle before making his way to the door.

I heard everyone laughing and introducing themselves. _I guess they all arrived at once! _I stood up and used the table to steady myself before making my way into the living room.

"There she is!" Dean shot me an 'I'm ready for this to be over already' look as he pulled me over to him.

"Hey sweetie." My mother greeted as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"How is my favorite girl?" My father smiled as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"I will be fine once you let me go!" I chuckled as I pushed him away.

"So good to see you again." Mark smiled as he and Charlotte each pulled me into a hug.

"Where are Katie and Piper?" I asked as I looked around for them.

"They both have the flu."

"Oh no please tell them I hope they fell better soon."

"I will don't worry." He smiled.

"Well I am going to go finish up dinner. Dean why don't you show the guys your new TV." I suggested as I handed him two beers for the guys and a water for him.

"Sounds good to me! Come on guys right this way."

"Would you like some help with dinner?" My mother asked.

"No thank you, but you two can come keep me company if you would like."

"We would love too." Charlotte smiled as she and my mother followed behind me into the kitchen.

"Would you like some wine?"

"That would be heavenly." My mom and Charlotte both grinned.

I poured them each a glass and handed it to them.

"You are not having any?"

"I can't…I mean I don't want any." I quickly tried to cover myself up.

"You can't?" My mom set her glass down and stared at me.

"I was going to wait until later when Mark and dad were here…"

They both looked at each other and grinned.

"I knew it!" They laughed.

"And how exactly did you know?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"We are mom's we know these things." Charlotte laughed.

"You will learn all about it!" My mother pulled me into a hug.

"Learn all about what?" My father asked as all the guys joined us in the kitchen.

"Being a mother." I smiled.

"Oh my gosh congratulations sweetie." He pulled me into another hug.

"I am so happy to have you as the mother of my grandchildren." Mark smiled as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Alright enough with the emotional stuff she is going to get all weepy again!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Get used to it kid." Mark laughed as he clapped him on the back.

"How far along are you anyway?"

"Well mom I am actually already 4 months."

"You are freaking tiny." Charlotte stared at my stomach in awe.

"Thank you that makes me feel better." I laughed as put on my oven mitt to pull the lasagna out of the oven.

"Let me help you baby." Dean ran over to my side and helped me pull it out of the oven.

"Let's eat." I grinned.

Before I knew it the night was over and we were walking everyone to the door and saying our goodbyes.

"I will keep you all updated." I assured as they left.

"Well that went better than expected." Dean chuckled as he laced his fingers with mine.

"Darn it I forgot to tell them I have a check up tomorrow."

"You also forgot to tell me that."

"Oh yeah it was Seth I told."

Dean growled as he dropped my hand from his own.

"Do not even start with that shit Dean. I have been a little preoccupied and did not think about it until now."

"Yeah sure."

"You know what Dean fuck you." I screamed as I stormed up the stairs locking myself in the guest bedroom. I didn't mean to, but I ended up falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Sarah its Seth are you ready for your appointment?"

"Oh shit I overslept!"

I rushed out of the room and straight into my closet, throwing on the first thing I could find.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Umm you might want to brush your hair or something."

"Oh man thank you for telling me!" I rushed into the bathroom and ran the brush through my hair.

"Where is Dean?" Seth asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Hell if I know." I growled as we made our way downstairs.

"Should we wait for him?"

"No, I have an appointment and I am not going to be late because of him."

"Alright then let's get going."

As we walked to Seth's car, Dean pulled into the driveway.

"Are you going or not?" I hissed.

"I'm coming." He ran over to us and slid into the backseat.

The ride was filled with an uncomfortable silence, the only thing filling the air was the tension between Dean and Seth.

"Please behave yourselves while we are here." I warned as we check in.

"Will do." Seth smiled as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

Once we sat down Dean instantly began shaking his leg in anticipation.

"Will you stop that?" I yelled as I slapped his leg.

"Sarah." A nurse chuckled as she watched the exchange.

"Right here." I smiled as the three of us walked back with her.

"Well everything looks good."

"I am glad to hear that!" I smiled at the doctor.

"I have some good news." She said as washed her hands.

"We are all ears." Seth smiled as he and Dean both pushed themselves to the edge of their seats.

"You are far enough along to find out the sex of the baby. That is if you want to know, some people want it to be a surprise."

"We want to know!" The three of us said in unison.

"Okay then lift up your shirt for me." She smiled as she squirted the jelly on my stomach.

After a few minutes she finally looked up from the screen.

"Congratulations you are having a… boy." She smiled as pointed to the screen.

"Clearly he is my son!" Dean grinned as he looked at it.

"Dean!" I yelled as I slapped him in the arm.

"I printed out three photos for you guys. Congratulations again." She smiled as she handed us the pictures before leaving the room.

"A baby." Seth said shocked as he looked at the picture in his hands.

"A boy." I giggled as tears of joy filled my eyes.

"Come on let's get mama bear home." Dean smiled as he helped me off of the table.

"A baby." Seth repeated again as he followed behind us.


	17. Chapter 17

"Can you believe we are going to be mothers?" Abi grinned as she patted her stomach.

"No, it doesn't seem real."

"Well fortunately for you, you still have 5 more months to let it sink in. Me on the other hand, I am ready to pop!"

"Are you nervous?"

"Are you kidding me? I stay up all night researching all the things that could go wrong. I always end up waking Roman up as I sit by the computer sobbing."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, you are a healthy, strong woman everything is going to be fine." I assured her.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that."

"So are you going to tell me what you are having?" I grinned as I looked at her.

She bit her lip. "A girl!"

"Congratulations sweetie! Just think you have a shopping partner for life now!"

"I know I am so excited about that!"

"What does Roman think about having a girl?"

"Oh he is absolutely ecstatic. I have a feeling she is going to be a daddy's girl."

"Oh yeah he is going to spoil the shit out of her!" I laughed.

"I can defiantly see him playing dress up and having tea parties with her."

"You two are going to be great parents." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Have you Dean and Seth found out what you are having?"

A grin instantly crept to my face.

"We are having a boy."

"Oh our kids can get married one day!"

"You have not even given birth yet and you are already talking about them getting married!" I nearly fell to the floor laughing so hard.

"You have to admit it would be cute if our kids got married."

"There is no doubt in my mind that it would be the cutest thing in the entire world."

"What is going to be cute is her in all of her cute little dresses." She pulled one out of a bag to show me.

"Oh my goodness that is adorable!"

"She has more clothes than I do!"

"I haven't even started buying stuff for him yet."

"Well we should go right now and start!"

"Right now?"

"Yes! Come on it will be so much fun."

"Well I guess we could…"

"Perfect I will drive!"

"How is it that you are eight months pregnant and have more energy than me being only four months?"

"I don't know I think it is just all the excitement."

"Well pass some of it onto me will ya?" I chuckled as I got into the car.

We spent the next 3 hours buying bottle, binkies, bibs and everything else a baby could ever want! I was surprised at how much fun it was to shop for baby things.

"Dean is going to kill me for spending this much!" I bit my lip as I looked at the receipts.

"You need all of this stuff."

"I _need_ a vibrating blanket?"

"No, but your son does." She smirked.

When we got back to her house we found Dean, Seth and Roman all on the couch watching football.

"There they are." Roman grinned as he stood up and pulled Abi into his arms.

"I missed you." Seth smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"Did you ladies have fun?" Roman asked as he gently rubbed her belly.

"Sure did and Sarah got a whole bunch of stuff!"

"You did?" Dean asked as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

I nodded my head.

"We need it all."

"I know I'm not worried about it." He smiled.

"We should go home and set everything up!"

"What do we have to set up?"

"The crib."

Roman shuttered.

"What's with you?" Seth asked as he watched Roman curiously.

"Cribs were made in hell. It took me a freaking month to get it built!"

"Well we better get started now!" Dean chuckled as he picked me up bridal style and carried me outside, as Roman and Seth followed behind ready to help load my baby items into my car.

"Holy shit Sarah did you buy the whole fucking store?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"She needs it all." Seth smiled as he came to my defense.

"Exactly!" I smiled as I gave him a kiss on the cheek before Dean and I made our way home.

"Is this everything we need for him?" Dean asked as he brought everything into the house.

"Just about, but we still need to get some things." I smiled as I ran my hand over one of his soft blankets.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

I blushed.

"No, but thank you."

"You really are." He placed his hands on my hips and brought me close to him.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips before kissing his way down my neck.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were up to something."

"Just trying to please my lovely wife." His lips grazed my ear.

"Dean this is…we can't…its wired."

He pulled away and chuckled.

"What about a foot rub?"

"Umm are you kidding me?" I chuckled as I laid down on the couch.

"That's what I thought." He ginned as he took a seat next to me.

I ended up falling asleep on him, and he ended up carrying me to bed.

I woke up later that night to find Dean not in bed with me. I glanced at the clock it was two in the morning. _Where the hell is he? _I got out of bed and wandered around looking for him. I found him in the baby's room holding one of the toy trucks.

"Dean?"

He turned around and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I really hope he is mine."

"Oh Dean." I cried as I pulled him into me.

"All of this stuff made this whole situation real."

"I know. And no matter what happens you are going to be his dad, whether by blood or by just being here for him."

"Really?"

"Yes sweetie. Now come on let's go to bed."

He swept me off of my feet and carried me back to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Roman's POV**

"Roman, Roman, ROMAN wake up!"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked as I turned on the light.

"My water just broke."

"Oh my gosh we need to umm find a car and where is the hospital again?" I jumped out of bed and began throwing clothes on.

"First of all you need to stop panicking and second you are wearing my pants."

I looked down to see I had put her pants on instead of mine.

"Okay grab you overnight bag and put some shoes on." I ordered as I put _my _pants on.

"I'm ready." She smiled.

"Alright then let's go have a baby." I smiled as I lifted her off of her feet and carried her to the car.

"Ahh contraction." She cried as she grabbed my hand in a death grip.

"Just breath we are almost there." It took everything in me to try and hide the panic that continued to consume me. She was scared and I knew that if I showed her that I was scared too, she would be even more afraid.

_Be strong! _I told myself as I pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Can I get some help out here? My wife is in labor." I yelled as a group of nurses swarmed around us. One of them helped her into a wheelchair before rushing inside.

"Come with me sir." One of the nurses smiled as she led me into the hospital.

"Where are they going with her? What are they doing to her?"

"First kid?" She chuckled.

"Sorry I am just so nervous."

"Everyone is the first time don't worry. They are taking her into a room to get her into a gown and then to get her checked out. Now I have some paperwork for you to fill out while they are examining her." She handed me a clipboard and a pen.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You can sit right there and fill it out." She gave me a reassuring smile before returning her attention to her computer.

I could barley focus on filling it out all I wanted to do was be with Abi.

_Maybe if I get it filled out really fast they will let me see her!_

I filled it out in record time. I stood up and walked over to her desk.

"Wow that was fast!" She chuckled as she took it from me.

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes room 402." She pointed down the hall.

I almost tripped as I raced down the hall.

"Abi?" I whispered as I opened the door.

"Roman!" She cried.

"Hey baby I am here don't worry!" I ran to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"It is not going to be much longer, within the next few hours the doctor said."

"That is great news!"

"Can you call everyone and let them know?"

"Of course I am on it right now!" I whipped out my phone and called Sarah and had her call the next person, thus creating a chain of calls.

"That was fast!"

"Yeah we have a system." I grinned.

"This is really happening."

"I know and I could not be any more excited about it." I smiled as I ran my hand through her hair.

"I am happy you are the father of my child." She whispered in a sleepy voice as she rested her head against me.

I could not help but chuckle.

"And I am happy you are the mother of my child." I placed a kiss on her forehead as she drifted to sleep.

The next few hours flew by and before I knew it she was being prepped to deliver.

"This is it." I whispered as I grabbed her hand as she began pushing.

It felt like hours before she was finally out.

"Shouldn't she be crying?" Abi sat up in bed with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly the room filled with the wails of a newborn baby. She fell back onto the bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here she is a perfectly healthy little girl." A nurse smiled as she placed her in my arms. I could not help the tears that fell when I looked at my daughter for the first time.

"She is perfect." Abi cried as I placed her in her arms.

"Ellie Reigns." I smiled as she held onto my finger.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Abi yelled.

Sarah, Dean and Seth walked in with huge smiles on their faces.

"How are you doing?" Sarah asked as she placed a kiss on Abi's forehead.

"I am good and she is good too." She was glowing with excitement.

"She is perfect!" She squealed.

"Congratulations man." Dean smiled as he patted me on the back.

"Thanks man, hey would you guys like to get some coffee with me? Is that okay with you Abi?"

"Of course sweetie you have been up all night!" She laughed as she made Ellie wave goodbye to me.

Once they guys and I sat down with our coffees I could not help but smile.

"Man having a baby really changes your life. Seeing her for the first time and knowing you would protect her with your life is such an incredible feeling."

"I am happy for you man. She is perfect." Dean smiled.

"I just can't get over it! I am now responsible for another human being. I get to raise her to be a strong and independent woman. And Abi man she is going to be an amazing mother, marrying her was the best decision of my entire life!"

"You three make a great family. I just hope you are ready for tutus and tiaras." Seth chuckled.

"I will put them on in a heartbeat if my daughter wanted me to." I grinned at the thought.

"You are going to be a great father Roman." Dean smiled.

"I sure hope so."


	19. Chapter 19

I sat in the baby's room putting his things away when I got a call from Seth.

**"Hey Seth what's up?"**

**"I was wondering if you could come over?"**

**"Um sure is everything okay?"**

**"I will tell you about it when you get here."**

**"Alright I will be there in a few minutes." **

I stood up and waddled downstairs. Since Dean was still asleep I decided to write him a note to let him know where I was. I stuck it on the fridge knowing that would be the first place he went as soon as he woke up.

A million thoughts raced through my mind as I drove to his house. _Is he okay? Did something happen? Did someone do something?_

I was surprised to see him waiting in the driveway.

"Seth you have me worried what is going on?"

"Come inside and sit down."

I did exactly that.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking. Having a baby is a huge thing, and it requires a lot of hard work."

"Yeah…"

"I am just not sure if that is what I… I don't think I'm ready for it."

"What?"

"I thought I could do this and be here for you, but I can't. I am not ready to be tied down to a baby. And I mean no woman would want to date me if I had a kid."

"Is that what this is about? You are worried about your sex life going down because of this?" The anger rising in my voice.

"It is just too much for me right now. Even if the baby is mine tell everyone that he is Dean's."

"You don't want to be there for your child?" Tears fell from my eyes as I spoke.

He looked down at the floor.

"No."

It felt like I had been hit by a truck. I wiped my tears away as I collected my things and made my way to my car. As I drove home I could not stop crying. _How dare he do this to me! To this baby. I sure as hell hope he is not the father. I always knew Dean was the better man._

I was so busy crying I did not notice the truck coming straight for me, until it was too late…

**Dean's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a car backing out of the driveway, as I looked out the window I saw it was Sarah leaving. I walked downstairs and found her note on the fridge. I glanced at the clock it was 2 PM. _She better be back in time for dinner!_

It was now 8 PM and Sarah was still not home. I began to worry when she didn't answer any of my calls. I decided to call Seth, for once I was hoping she was still with him.

_"Hello?"_

_"Is Sarah with you?"_

_"Nice to talk to you too Dean." He grumbled._

_"I am not fucking around is Sarah with you?"_

_"No she left about 3."_

_"Fuck."_ I hung up the phone and slid it into my pocket, before grabbing my keys and rushing out the door.

As I slid into the driver's seat I could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. I made my way down the road to Seth house. _Maybe she stopped somewhere along the way._

"Come on what is with all this fucking traffic?"

I turned on the radio, hoping that some music might calm me down a little bit.

_"There was a severe crash on 41__st__ and Rose lane."_

I looked up at the sign to see that I was on that road.

_"A pregnant woman in her twenties driving a black Dodge Challenger was struck by a truck."_

It felt like all of the air was sucked out of my lungs, leaving me gasping for air. I stumbled out of the car and wandered over to one of the police officers who was cleaning up the car wreckage.

"Sir are you alright?" He asked as he turned his attention towards me.

"Where was she taken?"

"The woman in the accident? I am afraid I cannot…"

"Brunette, green eyes, 5'1 black shirt and converse?"

"Park View hospital." He whispered.

I knew right then that it was Sarah. I got into my car and raced to the hospital.

"The car accident, pregnant woman, my wife." I panted as I ran to the desk, startling the nurse.

"She is in critical condition right now."

"Can I see her?"

"I am afraid you are going to have to wait."

"The baby?"

"Sir, I don't know what's going on yet, the doctors are working on her right now. You can have a seat over there."

I made my way to the seat and pulled out my phone and called both her parents and my own. Before I knew it I was surrounded by all of our family.

"Do you know who I am? I will pay you whatever it takes." Paul yelled at one of the nurses.

"Paul that is not helping." Stephanie pulled him into a hug. I watched as tear filled his eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay." My mother pulled me into a hug.

At that moment I could no longer be the big bad Dean Ambrose I fell into her arms and cried.

"Mr. Ambrose?" My head shot up.

An older nurse waved me over to her.

"You can see her." She led me back to the one of the rooms.

"Is she…?"

"She is alive." She opened the door to her room.

"Oh Sarah!" I cried as I ran to her side.

Her body was battered and bruised. It looked like something out of a horror movie. I looked down to her stomach and realized it was no longer big.

"The baby?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"They won't tell me anything." She cried.

"It's all going to be okay, I am here now." I soothed as I held her close.

There was a knock on the door before a doctor in a white coat entered.

He looked at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."


	20. Chapter 20

"No, no, no, no, no." I sobbed unable to catch my breath. "Please no."

"I'm sorry we did everything we could…"

Suddenly he was cut off by the sound of his phone.

"Excuse me." He said as he dashed out of the room.

"I can't… this is not real."

"It's going to be okay."

"I lost him, it was all my fault."

"Sarah don't say that, it was not your fault."

"Can we come in?" My mom asked from the door.

"Yes." I whispered.

My parents walked in and just stared at me, unable to come up with anything to say.

"He's gone."

"Oh baby." She pulled me into a hug and silently sobbed with me. I watched as my father pulled Dean into a hug as he cried.

I spent the rest of the day staring out the window at the dark storm clouds. They were beginning to disappear and in their place came a gorgeous rainbow.

_There is always a light at the end of a tunnel._ I told myself over and over again.

"Mrs. Ambrose?"

I rolled over to see the doctor from before.

"Am I going to be released soon?"

"Yes, you are but he is not."

Dean and I both sat up and stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"That call I got was from the NICU, apparently there was a little guy in there who decided it was no his time to go." A smile appeared on his face.

"What?" Dean's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Your son is alive."

"Can…can we see him?" I asked as tears spilled from my eyes.

"We have a few more tests to do, but as soon as he is done I will bring him here to you personally."

"Thank you for everything." I cried as I shook his hand.

Once he left I turned to Dean who had tears in his eyes.

"I am going to go get everyone so we can tell them." He smiled as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

Everyone entered the room with saddened expressions.

"Apparently we have another fighter in the family."

They all started as me wide eyed as I held onto Dean's hand.

"He is alive."

They all erupted in cheers and prayers thanking God for letting him survive.

"When do you get to see him?"

"Right now." The doctor chuckled as he wheeled the basinet to my side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose I would like to introduce you to your son. He weights 6 pounds 4 ounces."

Tears continued to fall from my eyes as I held him in my arms.

"He is so tiny." Dean mused.

"He is two months early so he is going to need to stay here for a while, but with how strong he is you will be taking him home very shortly." He patted my hand before leaving us alone.

"He is absolutely perfect." Both of our mothers cried as soon as they saw him.

"He looks exactly like you." I smiled at Dean.

"What is his name?" Mark asked from behind Charlotte.

I stared at Dean.

"Uh we thought we still had two more months to decide that."

"We both liked the name Aiden." Dean smiled.

"And we liked Michael as the middle name."

"Aiden Michael Ambrose-McMahon-Leveque." Dean chuckled.

"I think I am going to drop off the McMahon-Leveque part on his birth certificate."

"That sounds like a good idea. This poor little guy does not need 3 last names." My father chuckled as he placed a kiss on Aiden's head.

"Well we better get going. We will come back and visit you when you get out of the hospital." Charlotte smiled as her and Mark gave each of us a kiss.

"We better get going too. Congratulations you two." My mom smiled as she placed a kiss on my head.

Once Dean and I were alone I began crying.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked panicked.

"I am just so happy."

"I am too baby." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

Again there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I yelled.

"Hello again." Dr. Sawyer smiled.

"Hey." I chuckled.

"Is everyone gone?" He asked looking around.

"Yes, why what's going on?"

"Well I had a request to do a paternity test from your doctor, I was not sure if everyone knew that there might be another man."

"Thank you for taking that into consideration, no one knows." Dean smiled.

"Well lucky for you they don't ever have to know because you are the father."

"If keep bringing me good news like this and I may have to marry you!" I chuckled.

"I have a feeling you are going to have your hands full with these two!" He smiled before he left us alone again.

"To parenthood." Dean smiled as he held up my water and his coffee.

"To parenthood." I repeated.

**Sarah and Dean **

Aiden was released from the hospital a week after he was born. Sarah and Dean are still trying to figure out this whole parenting thing, but with each other they know they can do it.

**Abi and Roman**

Ellie was getting bigger and bigger everyday and Roman and Abi could not be any more excited. Roman was already in tutus and necklaces doing everything he could to make her giggle.

**Seth**

Seth left the WWE and never came back. He could not face Sarah or Aiden after what he had said and done. He felt he was the reason she got into the car accident and he never forgave himself.

(This is the last chapter in this series. I would like to thank you all for you messages and reviews. I hope you enjoyed it.) :)


End file.
